Help
by lindseyl0ve
Summary: After her parents murder, Ophelia moves into the Avengers compound under Tony Stark. Can she keep up with them and join the team? O/C x Peter Parker
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Stark... Yeah, it's me Ophelia. Hi, it's nice to talk to you again too," Ophelia smiled sadly. "Oh, my p-parents? Um... That's why I'm calling you." Ophelia was silent for a few moments before continuing. "They were murdered, Mr. Stark." She told him as tears formed in her puffy swollen eyes.

Ophelia landed on the mat beneath her huffing and puffing, Natasha held her in a submission move. "I give, I give! Uncle!" Ophelia cried out, slamming her hand on the mat. Natasha let her go and stood up, wiping sweat from her brow.

"You're getting better, you're just a bit slow still." Natasha commented as she reached for her water bottle.

"You're still a bit slow." Ophelia quipped with an eye roll. Natasha glared at her, throwing some water on her in retaliation . "Ugh, yes. I love it when you get me wet!" Ophelia joked with a smirk on her face causing Nat to choke on her water.

"Can I please not hear you talk like that when I walk in the room?" Bucky grimaced at the two, closing the door to the training room behind him.

"Anything for you, daddy." Ophelia winked, now sitting up rubbing her thighs.

Natasha laughed as Bucky looked at Ophelia with wide eyes and a blank expression, "Oh God, I'm leaving." She stated, still laughing.

Ophelia walked over to her belongings to pack everything up, "Peace out, Bucknasty. See ya on the flip side." She gave him a peace sign and walked out.

"You're so weird." Bucky chuckled to himself watching Ophelia leave the room.

Ophelia walked down the hall of the compound where she bumped into Tony. "Hey Mr. Stank! Know when Clint is going to be back? He promised he'd train me because my accuracy is still a little off." She admitted sheepishly.

Tony sighed, "Rhodey really isn't going to let that go, is he?" Ophelia laughed quietly, "Uh, I'm not sure kid, to be honest. Why don't you take a break for a while? You've been working yourself too hard." He patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm just trying to get better. I need to contribute somehow, it doesn't feel right just sitting around the compound doing nothing. I want to help you and the team." Ophelia replied with raised brows.

"Right, right." Tony started. "Well for now, take a break until I hear from Barton. Okay? Okay, good." Tony told her walking off. He knew how badly Ophelia had wanted to join the team, he just wasn't sure if he was ready for her to join. She had been working so hard the past six months since she had moved in, and he was so incredibly proud of her progress, but if something happened to her out on the field... Tony would never be able to forgive himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bucky! Come play a game with me!" Ophelia shouted from the living room in the Avengers compound. She had a stack of cards in front of her on a small fold out table. She crossed her legs on the couch. Bucky walked into the living area wearing sweatpants and a tank top, hair a mess.

"Lia, it's like seven in the morning. What game could you possibly want to play?" He asked her sleepily.

"Pokèmon!" Ophelia replied excited with a large smile, moving her red hair to the side.

"What? What is Pokèmon?" Bucky rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Ophelia's eyes went wide, "I forgot you're a fossil. Come sit, you're about to get schooled grandpa." Bucky sat down with her, "Okay, I'm going to let you go through my cards and pick which ones you like. I'll even let you keep them."

The two went on for a few hours, Ophelia teaching him the rules, and Bucky was getting really into it. Bucky was about to slap down a card when Tony walked in with a familiar face. Buck looked at the two and let put a small sigh. He knew the good, but they weren't on the greatest of terms to say the least.

"What? No way, Pokemon? If you had told me about this sooner, Mr. Stark, I'd have joined the Avengers a long time ago." The boy smiled excitedly, Tony gave him an eye roll.

"I have something to go take care of right now, Peter. But by all means, hang out and play with your... Poke whatever. Lia, be nice." Tony added before walking off.

Ophelia stared at Peter speechless. She had never seen someone so attractive in her life. Bucky looked over at her and smirked once he realized what was going on.

"You can have my spot, spider boy." Bucky let out coolly rising from his spot. He towered over Peter, making him that much more intimdating to the boy. Peter nervously took Bucky's spot and smiled at Ophelia.

"Hi, I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He smiled reaching a hand over the table.

Ophelia delicately took Peter's hand and shook it. The warmth of his touch sent sparks through her body. "H-hi, Ophelia. But everyone calls me Lia." She told him quietly.

The two sat together for hours battling Pokèmon, each winning and losing, sharing stories and laughter together.

Tony called Ophelia into one of his work rooms and gave her a knowing look. "Why did you pull me away, I was winning?"

"You and Peter? Getting along pretty well?" He questioned walking around the room.

"Look, I just met Peter a few hours. But if anything happened to him, I would kill everyone in this compound and then myself." Ophelia replied matter of factly. It wasn't a lie, Ophelia was pretty sure she was in love with him.

Tony's head shot up and he couldn't help but chuckle, "Good. He'll have someone his age to train and go on missions with." He smiled broadly at her. "You can go now. I just wanted to make sure you weren't torturing the poor kid."

"Nah, he's too cute for that." Ophelia smirked as she turned to walk out of the room.

"None of that!" Tony shouted behind her.

Ophelia closed the door behind her and jumped as she bumped into both Sam and Bucky, who were leaned against either side of the door frame.

"Jesus fuck! What are you doing?" She shrieked taking a deep breath.

Bucky and Sam smirked at one another, "Peter and Lia sitting in a tree," Sam started.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Buck finished, the two of them busting out laughing.

Ophelia stood her ground, her face turning red, "If either of you say another word, or Peter finds out, I'll murder the both of you with my cold unrelenting hands. Do you understand?" She glared between them. Sam raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Oh, really?" Sam looked down at her.

Bucky's eyes went wide and he tried to tell Sam to stop as quietly as he could, "I wouldn't..." He commented quietly.

Ophelia hated to be underestimated. She was short, young, and frail looking, which made just about everyone assume she couldn't hold her ground. And those odds being stacked against her made her work harder. Before Sam realized what was happening Ophelia had his arm wrapped around his back and his face was being shoved into the wall.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Sam shouted, Ophelia releasing her grip on his arm.

"Man, I told you." Bucky told him as Ophelia turned her back on the two, going to rejoin Peter and their Pokèmon game.


End file.
